And if things don't get better?
by IndieGirl
Summary: With Tristan gone, Rory thought her life would get easier. Well, maybe she was wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Chad would still be on the show, nad the kiss issue would have been much more complicated than that. 

Spoilers: Everything up to Run Away Little Boy. After that, all me!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: With Tristan gone, Rory thought her life would get easier. Well, maybe she was wrong. 

Pairing: R/T, L/L

Author's note: ok, here's the thing. Everything after Run away Little Boy never happened. One little change tough. At the end, Lorelai asked Luke if he,d like to go on a date with her, just to see what would happen. It's my first fic ever, so pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee, be kind and review!!

****

And if things don't get better?

Chapter One: Thinking about tomorrow

Rory sat on her bed, thinking back to the evening of the play, two days earlier. She was glad it was over with, but she still couldn't get out of her head the fact that Tristan was gone, forever. It wasn't relief, nor joy, nor it was sadness, or despair. She felt sorry for him. Sorry he had to go through all of this 'cause he didn't hang out with the right crowd.

What had happen to him this year? He came back from the summer a totally change man. Not that she really knew him to begin with, but they had started to become friends, and then she said she hated him. In the long run, she knew she didn't really mean it, but right then and there, she had to say it, she had to make Dean see that Tristan was nothing to her, well nothing more than a friend that is. 

She hated this. She hated thinking about Tristan doing a stupid thing and being sent away. She knew he had a thing for her. Everyone knew he had a thing for her. She remembered the time Dean told her. She didn't want to believe him, but deep down she knew he was right. "I hope he didn't get sent away for me. I hope he'll be okay…" she thought. 

God how she needed her mom right now. But she was on a date, with Luke. Her very first date with the obviously dumbstruck with love coffee man. She wished her mom would finally admit that she had feelings for Luke too. Like she wished she could have told Tristan that she didn't hate him. But now that he was gone, there was nothing she could do, nothing more that is. Maybe her life at Chilton would get easier, maybe now she could make some friends…

A.N. Okay I know, it's short. And it's probably been done before. You know the kind of story where Rory thinks about Tristan, and realises she loves him. But I'm gonna try and make it different this time around.


	2. This will be fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Chad would still be on the show, nad the kiss issue would have been much more complicated than that. 

Spoilers: Everything up to Run Away Little Boy. After that, all me!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: With Tristan gone, Rory thought her life would get easier. Well, maybe she was wrong. 

Pairing: R/T, L/L

A.N. Okay another note…. There's still no review, but I'd like to read what you think about it. Please??? Good or bad, I can take the "critique". Ok, on with the story

****

Chapter 2 This will be fun!

__

Lorelai was sitting in a fancy restaurant with Luke. They'd been talking for hours about everything. Luke was just so cute wearing a suit! But Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about her daughter. Rory seemed extremely tensed these days, since the play to be more exactly. She still didn't tell what had happened this day, and Lorelai knew her to well to push it, but something was definitely wrong. Luke sensed something was distracting Lorelai: "What's wrong Lor?"

- Oh nothing important. Rory just seemed out of it when I left and I just don't know what's going on with her.

- Do you want to go home? I mean, check up on her or something?

- Only if you let me have coffee at the diner first!

- That thing will kill you, you know that right?

- Well I have to die someday, don't I?

And they left the restaurant. The entire ride home was silent. Luke's eyes were on the road, so Lorelai took the opportunity to check him out. He look nice, not wearing flannel nor his baseball cap like he usually do. In fact, he look real good. "You've been it with the pretty stick tonight, sir!" Luke knew she was checking him out, but he didn't think she'd talk about it. "Well, you're not so bad yourself, Lor." She looked gorgeous. He had trouble keeping his eyes on the road; he just wanted to look at her forever. The evening just made it clearer for him that he was hopelessly in love with that woman. He could do anything for her, and for Rory. 

As they entered Stars Hollow, Lorelai started to panic. How would the night end? Was she ready to finally admit her feelings to Luke? To the entire town? She knew she liked him, maybe love him, but she didn't know how to tell. As they entered the diner, Lorelai jumped up and down, knowing soon she'd have coffee.

" Now, Luke, now! I need my coffee now!!"

" Coming, coming…" They chatted for a while, but Luke remembered the reason why they had come home earlier. "Lor, you have to talk to Rory remember?" He didn't want the date to be over yet, but she was concern, so he was too. "Let me walk you to the door." 

A couple seconds passed, but still Lorelai wasn't moving, or talking for a matter of fact. "Who would've known, Lorelai Gilmore speechless, said Luke. Come on Lor, time to close the diner for the night!"

Lorelai finally moved. She was coming closer and closer with a look in her eyes that had Luke frozen right there. Before he could think about what was going to happen, her lips brushed his, and she flew out the diner, without saying a word to him. "Whoa, that was… whoa." And with that, he closed the light and ran up the stairs.


End file.
